


A Great Idea

by thilesluna



Series: That Lunael Collection [9]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Flirting, M/M, gang member miles, i know it's not detective miles, who even am i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: tumblr prompt: What if Michael bumps into Miles making him drop whatever Miles is carrying and Miles is like "oh fuck me" and Michaels just like damn great idea





	A Great Idea

The RTANI crew is assisting the Fakes for some sort of job that requires all of them, the B Team, and Fakehaus apparently. Miles doesn’t really bother to question Gray when he sets up this shit because honestly? He really likes working with the Fakes. They’re fun as hell.

 

Right now, Miles is on prep duty, shuffling through the halls of the staging area with his arms full of various things for the heist. Masks, body armor, smoke grenades and, because it’s the Fakes, two hand held confetti canons. He knows better than to ask at this point so he just raised his eyebrows at Matt Bragg as the man loaded the stuff into his arms.

 

He’s a tiny bit lost, making his way through the labyrinth of halls that will hopefully lead him to the garage where all this stuff need to go.Miles can barely see over the pile of shit in his arms but there’s like a 68% chance that he’s going the right way. He rounds a corner and walks directly into someone, dropping literally everything on the floor.

 

“Oh, fuck me,” he groans loudly, staring down at the mess.

 

“Damn,” the other person says, “That sounds like a _great_ idea.” Miles glances up and sees _Michael Jones_ leaning against the wall and looking at him like he’s a snack.

 

“I, uh, I’m sorry for bumping into you,” Miles offers, hoping that his cheeks aren’t too pink. See the thing is, Michael is very cute and very Miles’s type. Bad boy with a heart of gold and a soft spot for his friends? Sign Miles the fuck up.

 

“Don’t sweat it, Miles,” Michael says, laughter evident in his voice. Miles can’t if he’s smiling because he can’t look Michael in the eye. He bends down to scoop the stuff back up and Michael squats down as well, grabbing the two confetti canons. “Looks like you’re having a hell of a party.”

 

“Listen, I’m just carrying the stuff to the cars for you guys,” Miles chuckles. “I don’t generally ask questions about the biggest gang in Los Santos.”

 

Michael flips one of the canons and catches it, grinning at Miles. “These have Ryan written all over them, honestly.”

 

“Seems a little early to be celebrating,” Miles says.

 

“See here’s the thing though,” he says, flipping the canister again. “Ryan makes them himself and they’re basically shrapnel bombs. Point them at whoever you want to maim and twist the bottom and—boom!” Michael offers a canon out to him twist end first.

 

“Terrifying _and_ fun,” Miles says, rolling his eyes.

 

Michael laughs before setting both canisters on the top of his pile. “That’s a pretty decent way to describe Ryan to be fair.”

 

“It’s a pretty decent way to describe all of you.”

 

Michael raises his eyebrows. “Me? Terrifying?”

 

“I’ve seen you blow up a building before, Michael,” Miles says, laughing.

 

He seems to think that over and then he grins. “True, I guess I can be a little volatile but I am infinitely more _fun_.” Michael takes a step closer, peering around the stuff in Miles’s arms. “I could show you later tonight if you’re interested.”

 

“I, uh, oh wow, um—“ he stutters.

 

Michael takes a step back, hands raised. “Or not! I’m not trying to pressure you or anything.”

 

“No!” Miles says quickly. “No it’s not that it’s just—I wasn’t expecting that?”

 

“Why not?” Michael asks.

 

“I don’t know—I’m just—you’re very attractive and we’ve only worked together a few times and I’ve got preheist jitters so there’s like a chance I’m like, seeing things? And hearing them?”

 

“Miles, take a breath,” Michael says, covering a grin with his hand. “I am definitely real and I am definitely hitting on you.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Oh, is right.” Michael takes some of the things back off the pile in Miles’s arms. “So, how about I help you get this stuff to the garage and then we work on that whole having fun thing?”

 

Miles grins, shifting his suddenly lighter load. “I think that sounds like a great idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back and getting some more lunael writing done. love u guys


End file.
